


Birthday Wish

by BreezyDaze



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Legal Age Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: “You know what fact I don’t take too kindly?” He asked leaning towards me. I raised my eyebrows in question. “I’m not too happy about you getting all the attention and free drinks at my birthday party,” he stated taking a pull from his beer.FP’s jealous side comes out and it’s surprisingly sexy.





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fandom that is seriously lacking in good smut, and that was just unacceptable so I had to throw my hand in the ring. 
> 
> Like all my other reader insert fics this is written in first person but you are never once mentioned by name or described physically so you can picture yourself. The reader is legally able to drink though so minimum age 21. I am personally not a fan of writing in second person so I refuse to do it, despite it being the norm in this genre. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, all comments are loved and appreciated. Any requests can be sent to my tumblr, eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com

Loud thumping bass drums from large speakers vibrated the walls of the Whyte Wyrm. It was particularly crowded that Saturday night. Every Serpent not behind bars or on house arrest was at the bar. Tonight was FP’s birthday; no one dared to miss the party. Not only because FP was the leader of the Serpents, but because we threw damn good parties, and Serpents liked to party. 

I leaned against the bar sipping my beer while I watched a game of pool between two of the younger members. Jughead and Sweet Pea had entertaining enough banter to keep my attention for the length of one beer. FP stood at the bar with me, coaching his son through the game. He only seemed to make the boy annoyed with his comments, but it was amused annoyance. Not the snotty embarrassment seen in most teenagers when around their parents. 

“So how’s the night been treating you FP?” I asked, turning my head to look at him. He looked back at me with a grin on his face. 

“Honestly I couldn’t be happier. I’m not in jail, I’m surrounded by people who love me, my son is having a great game of pool.” Jughead shot him a death glare at the words when he missed a shot and ended up sinking the queue ball. FP and I both laughed at the perfect timing, only furthering his son’s frustrations. 

Before my drink was even close to being finished the bartender put a cocktail next to me. It was bright blue and had a mini umbrella in it. 

“Compliments from the gentleman down the bar,” he told me gesturing to a young man at the end of the bar. He was good looking, maybe mid twenties, close to my age. He had a well trimmed beard and the sleeves of his flannel were rolled up to show muscular arms covered in tattoos. Unlike myself and FP he was not wearing a leather Serpent jacket. I picked up the drink, nodded a thanks to him and took a sip. It was sweet and tasted like too much rum; which I didn’t mind. 

“That’s the third drink I’ve seen someone buy for you tonight,” FP stated with a sharp edge to his voice as he watched me chug the sweet cocktail. I belched unladylike as I slammed the glass on the table. 

“Fourth actually, not that I drank them all. But I guarantee you it won’t be the last,” I told him with a confident smirk. He raised his eyebrow at me; the expression on his face saying, ‘oh really?’. 

“Guarantee huh? You sure are confident in yourself,” he teased as he looked me up and down. I couldn’t help but notice his eyes visibly darken. I wasn’t wearing the sluttiest outfit in the room, but my skirt fell to barely below my ass and I couldn’t look down without getting a face full of cleavage. 

“Don’t need confidence, facts are facts, FP,” I replied. My heart skipped a beat as he continued to check me out. 

“You know what fact I don’t take too kindly?” He asked leaning towards me. I raised my eyebrows in question. “I’m not too happy about you getting all the attention and free drinks at my birthday party,” he stated taking a pull from his beer. 

“Why FP, are you jealous?” I asked with a false mocking tone. We were now facing each other instead of being side to side to watch the pool game. I hadn’t noticed how close we had become, but now FP was practically towering over me. The dark look in his eyes had a glint of flirtiness to it. He took a lock of my hair in his hand and began idly playing with it. I couldn’t even feel him touch me and it still sent a shock through me. 

“Of course I’m jealous, it’s my birthday. I should be the only guy making moves on the prettiest girl at the party,” he said with a smirk on his face. My heart skipped and my stomach fluttered. Criminal degenerate he may be, it did not take away an ounce of FP’s charm. 

Ever the master of witty replies I blurted out, “did you say prettiest?” The smile on my face was shameless as my vanity showed. FP laughed and shook his head. 

“Dammit, I should have known better than to stroke your ego,” he said continuing to play with my hair. We were both moving closer to each other, I almost strained my neck looking up at him he was so much taller than me. 

“No don’t stop, maybe you’ll get lucky and I’ll stroke something of yours,” I flirted back. He sucked in a sharp breath, a myriad of unclean thoughts dancing through his mind. 

“I shouldn’t have to get lucky on my birthday. I should just be able to blow out my candles and make a wish right?” His eyes smoldered into mine as he spoke his next words, “If I told you my wish was to fuck you tonight would that make it not come true?”

My mouth became dry; the fluttering in my stomach was unbearable and I felt my face heat up. I forced myself to ignore the embarrassment and focus on flirty. Standing on my tip toes I pressed a kiss to FP cheek; his stubble scratching my lips pleasantly. 

“Try it and find out,” I told the older man before grabbing my half drank beer and turning from the bar. I made sure he was watching as I walked away. I turned my head to shoot him a wink and the look on FP’s face was one of pure lustful need.

 

As the night went on I was approached by a few more men. Each offered to buy me a drink or asked me to dance. I accepted a few of the drinks but I was in no mood to have a stranger grind up on me. I decided to slip outside for a few minutes to have a smoke and found the attractive man who bought me the blue drink from earlier. I saw his lips smile around the cigarette he was lighting. He took a long pull from it before offering his lighter to me. I accepted it wordlessly as I pulled a pack of smokes out my leather jacket. 

“You downed my drink pretty fast, picture me a little disappointed when you didn’t come talk to me afterwards,” he said with a fake teasing pout. 

“I’m never one to turn down a blue beverage,” I replied as I lit my own cigarette, “I’m here with you now though, so don’t be too disappointed.” I handed the lighter to him. The attractive man made a point to caress my hand as he took back his lighter. It definitely made my skin tingle but it didn’t give me the same bone deep excitement that I felt around FP. Every time I spoke to the leader of the Serpents it felt like my entire body was on edge. He gave me goosebumps with his words and my stomach was in a constant state of chaos. This gentleman, as attractive as he was may have been fun to flirt with, but he was no FP. 

“Not disappointed no, far from it,” he told me taking a step closer. He gave me the same dark eyed look of desire that I had seen on FP and so many men before him. I decided to entertain him for the length of a cigarette and we chatted for a bit. Like FP said I enjoyed the attention and what it did for my ego. 

By the time I finished my first cigarette my craving hadn’t subsided so I pulled another one out of the pack. I placed it gingerly between my lips and before I could even pull out my lighter he had his out and was lighting my cigarette for me. He was a bit too close for my liking at this point, but as my own personal saving grace FP exited the bar; his own cigarettes in hand. The look on his face was actual anger when he took in the intimate scene. 

“You again,” the Serpent growled under his breath, “hey buddy who invited you to this party? Cause this is a private event and I don’t recognize you.” FP squared his shoulders as he approached the other man. Attractive guy, who’s name I never bothered to learn, was a bit taller than FP and his shoulders were broader. The two did the stereotypical stare down of each other as they puffed out their chests. I rolled my eyes at the display of macho testosterone. 

“It’s a bar, I came to have some drinks. There’s no sign saying I can’t go in and no one stopped me when I got here. You’re the only one with a problem old man,” he sneered down at FP.

“Ooo bad move,” I hissed as the leader of the Serpents grew even more angry. 

“Number one, this is the Southside Serpent’s bar and you’re not a fucking Serpent. Second, this is my fucking party, so if I have a problem with you it doesn’t matter if no one else does. If I want you to leave, you’re gonna leave. Be it in a car or a body bag, that’s your choice,” FP’s voice was calm as he threatened the younger man, but there was an undoubtable certainty in his words. He wasn’t bluffing, he never did. 

The tension grew as the silence stretched. Attractive guy was clearly thinking over his next move. It seemed he was smarter than he looked because the man backed down. Putting his arms up in a placating gesture he began to back up. 

“Fine, I’d hate to ruin your super special birthday party,” he mocked condescendingly. His eyes flicked towards me and he winked as he walked away, calling out, “catch you later gorgeous.”

“Probably not,” I said with a smile and a wave. 

“Fucking douch bag,” FP grumbled as the man disappeared into the maze of cars and motorcycles. He looked back at me, his expression softer now that we were alone. His eyes flicked down to the lit cigarette between my lips, a trail of smoke flowing steadily from the cherry tip. He took it from my mouth, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. 

“Fucking Christ, you smoke menthol?” He asked scrunch up his nose and handing it back to me. I laughed taking a drag. 

“I like the tingle on my lips,” I told him, “thanks for kicking that guy out, he was getting a little too close for comfort.” 

FP then moved in closer than he already was, placing his arm on the wall next to my head. He leaned in forcing me to press myself up against the wall. My heart skipped as he trapped me in with his body. The scent of his cologne mixed intoxicatingly with the leather of his jacket. This close I could see how blown out his pupils were as he looked down at me. 

“Like I said, I’m tired of competing for your attention at my own party” he growled, unable to hide the possessiveness in his voice. I was almost ashamed at the sheer guttural reaction his words had to my body. I felt arousal shoot straight through my core as he cupped my cheek. “You said he was too close, is this too close?” FP asked his eyes not even meeting mine, but instead fixated on my lips. 

“You’re never too close, FP,” I breathed out, not realizing I had been holding my breath. FP didn’t hesitate, without another word he pressed our lips together. I could feel my body throb with need as he claimed me as his own. Passion and possession evident in his body language. The way his arms wrapped around my waist and clutched me to him sent shivers through my body. I was breathless by the time he broke the kiss, my chest heaving. 

“The night is still young, but I’m gonna come find you at the end of the party. I’ll give you a ride home. Sound good?” He asked with a soft smile. I had walked here since I didn’t live far and planned on drinking, so a ride sounded great.

My own smile spread across my lips as I answered, “looking forward to it.” 

 

 

The purring engine of FP’s bike died down as we pulled into my driveway. I lived in a small one story house on Rose Lane that I inherited from my grandmother when she passed. FP followed close behind me as we walked up the porch; I could feel his hungry eyes watch the sway of my hips. The soft breeze blowing my skirt up enough to be indecent. I was bound so tight with need that my hands were shaking and I could barely unlock my front door. 

As we entered my small home I flicked on the lights, grateful that I had cleaned up before going out. I had hoped to get lucky tonight, I just didn’t know how lucky. I mean FP Jones? He had caught my eye on more than one occasion, but he was married the entire time I knew him. Even after his wife left him and they separated I still never made a move because he was almost twice my age, not to mention grieving. However, my patience seemed to have worked in my favor because here he was in my living room. 

I turned to FP, looking up at him through dark lashes. We didn’t pounce on each other in the overwhelming desire that movies so liked to depict. Instead I felt his predatory gaze on me once again, calculating where he wanted the rest of the evening to go. 

“I know we were just at a bar, but can I offer you anything to eat or drink?” I asked, doing my best to be a good host. A grin grew across his face as he toyed with the hem of my skirt. 

“I can think of something I’m hungry for,” his husky voice murmured into my ear. My entire face had to be red and I laughed softly to cover up how much he turned me on. 

“Damn, I fed you that line perfectly,” I said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. FP pulled my body flush to his chest and I could feel the strong lean muscle under his shirt. He dipped his head down to capture my lips in a scorching kiss. I let myself get manhandled as the kiss deepened. FP relocated us to the couch, I sat straddling his lap. From our position it was impossible not to feel his jean clad erection press against my sheer panties. 

Our bodies writhed in sync with one another as FP began kissing down my throat. His lips scorched my skin with fever hot need. Soft moans of pleasure filling the room around us. Desperation finally set in as we began to tear at each other’s clothing. We both shed or skins, two Serpent jackets discarded on the floor, quickly being covered with other garments. I savored the warmth of FP’s body everywhere it met my own. Our contact no longer marred by pesky clothes. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all night, you have no idea what you do to me,” FP told me through peppered kisses along my neck and collar bone. 

“I think I have a idea,” I replied with a cheeky grin as I circled my hips, grinding myself against his erection. FP’s head fell back as his hips raised to meet mine, his brow furrowed and a soft curse left his lips. Strong hands gripped my ass, now controlling the pace in which we dry humped each other. He moved so slowly, savoring the long languid strokes of his cock between my folds. 

FP groaned as his length brushed against my clit. I let out a loud moan at the sensation and rolled my hips to repeat the motion. He cursed again, pulling me tighter to him. Our lips met in a harsh kiss, two bodies desperately grinding against each other for any sensation. I saw stars when I felt the head of FP’s cock press into me, just barely. My body was empty and aching for the leader of the Serpents. 

“Fuck, I feel like a fucking teenager again,” he stopped my hips so we sat still, “I’m not even inside you and I feel like I’m about to cum,” FP sighed, his chest heaving. I sat back on his thighs, looking down to admire him in such a vulnerable state. His cock lay hard and long against his stomach, pre cum beading at the tip. I could see it visibly throbbing, only making me yearn for him more. 

FP was a very lean man, but he had solid muscle to fill out his frame. Years of working on the wrong side of the tracks made it necessary to keep in shape. Despite the impressive beard he could grow after neglecting his razor for a few days, FP had little body hair. Save for the trail of hair that ran from his belly button to a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. 

“The question is, should I be flattered or disappointed?” I teased. 

“Don’t worry, gorgeous, I wont disappoint you. I’d hate to have my favorite Serpent going around thinking her leader is some kind of two pump chump,” he chuckled, massaging small circles into my waist. My stomach flipped when he said ‘favorite’. He knew I loved to have my ego stroked, but favorite? I couldn’t help but press the issue. 

“Shouldn’t Jughead be your favorite? Or maybe someone who’s been a member for longer than I have?” I asked trying to hide the smile in my voice. 

“Never wanted him to be a Serpent, and the senior members are just that, seniors. They’re too stuck in the old ways,” FP pulled me into a sensual kiss then. Sucking on my bottom lip as he cupped my cheek. A new wave of arousal washed through me, settling in my stomach as a bonfire of burning need. “Its why I got so jealous earlier,” he murmured. 

Remembering the altercation from earlier seemed to rouse something in FP. The jealousy and possessiveness returned to his eyes as he looked at me. Suddenly we were standing. My house wasn’t big by any means and I never shut doors so FP easily found my bedroom. He didn’t toss me down on the bed, but instead gently draped me across my comforter. His motions were slow and deliberate now instead of our frantic desperation from earlier. He only laid me half on the bed, my legs hanging off the side so he could easily place himself between them. 

FP wrapped my legs around his waist as his dark gaze swallowed me whole. The bonfire inside me growing to an uncontrollable inferno from his expression. I’d never had anyone look at me with such unhindered desire. His eyes flicked from mine down to the Serpent tattoo on my left hip. He stroked it tenderly sending a shudder through my body. 

“This tattoo means you’re a Serpent,” he said in a low voice, “and you guys call me the King, right?” He asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice. “That means you’re mine.” FP stated with a husky voice. As he spoke he adjusted his cock to align with my entrance one again. 

I was ready to snap back at his claim of ownership. Stubborn indignation flashed in me before I looked at FP. The expression on his face was one of unquestionable authority. Every ounce of fight in me melted away at that look. FP was the leader of the Serpents; he fought for our people and kept us safe. He did his best to keep us out of trouble, or at least keep the trouble to a minimum. FP Jones was a shining example of how Serpents should be, and if he wanted me he could have me.

“Yours,” I moaned my ascent as FP slowly sunk into my center. He took his time making sure I felt every inch as he stretched me open. The painful burning of need that had been torturing me was beginning to fade, replaced by intoxicating fullness. 

“Good girl,” he hummed his admiration as he leaned forward covering my body with his own. I didn’t think it was possible but he pushed in painfully deeper. I wasn’t able to conceal the grimace on my face. 

“Too big for you, sweetheart?” He asked smugly. I easily ignored my instinct to sass him and make a sarcastic comment; instead submitting to his display of dominance. 

“Biggest,” I replied, my voice clipped short from the discomfort. That seemed to be the right answer because I felt more than heard a pleased growl deep from FP’s chest. He kissed along the side of my neck as he finally began to pull out and move inside me. His thrusts were shallow to start, but as he felt the tension leave my body he didn’t feel the need to be so gentle. I let my head fall back against the mattress, losing myself in the moment. 

Sounds of pleasure mixed with the soft smacking of skin against skin. I couldn’t focus on anything but the incredible man above me and the overwhelming sensations he was causing. I let FP ravage my body, biting and scratching every bit of exposed flesh. He sucked at my collarbone, taking the time to chose a spot that would be easily noticed. 

“I want everyone to know what happened tonight,” FP grunted through thrusts, “people are gonna know you’re mine now, baby.” Instead of giving me the chance to reply he pulled out then adjusted our position, no longer laying half off the bed. He then snatched one of my thousands of pillows and slipped it underneath my hips for support. FP rubbed the head of his cock on my clit for a brief euphoric moment before sinking back into my welcoming heat. 

“Holy shit,” I gasped at the new angle. The forward tilt of my hips fixed my discomfort from before and sent new sensations coursing through every nerve. I didn’t stand a chance once he started moving. Every thought I tried to form became an incoherent plead for more. 

“Look at you falling apart, fucking Christ that’s hot,” FP sighed as he pushed himself up to look down at me. I had to be a sight because FP was suddenly overcome with lust. I felt his cock twitch inside me and actually saw his pupils dilate. His pace increased, fucking into me with relentless fervor. 

I couldn’t help the string of curses that poured from my lips. Truthfully I don’t know if I was actually forming words or just moaning incessantly. The burning need had been growing inside me, building up the pleasure until I couldn’t hold it in anymore. As I came my orgasm didn’t explode through my body in screaming passion. Instead it rolled through my every cell in waves; flowing down my limbs, numbing toes and fingers alike. 

“That’s my girl,” FP cooed into my ear, his stubble tickling my cheek, “you look so good coming with my cock inside you; fuck I’m close,” he moaned, barely whispering the last part. FP’s body switched into autopilot, his hips losing any sense of rhythm. He quickly chased his release, pounding into me with short, shallow thrusts. 

I felt his hips stutter before FP cursed and quickly pulled out. His back arched as he pumped his still glistening cock, hot ropes of cum covering my stomach and chest. I watched him with admiration; FP looked breathtaking as he lost himself to the moment of release. He caught me staring when he came down from the high; an almost shy smile crept up on his face. We were silent for a few minutes, both of us just basking in the post orgasm bliss. 

FP broke the silence, tapping my legs so they were no longer wrapped around his waist. He rolled to lay limply at my side, facing me. I turned my head to look at FP, sweat making strands of hair stick to his forehead. The usual dark circles around his eyes were darker now and he was clearly as exhausted as I was. I wanted to curl right up and go to bed, but he had made a mess of my torso and I needed to clean up first. 

“Care to join me for a shower? You’re free to leave or stay the night afterwards, birthday boy’s choice,” I called out as I walked to my bathroom, praying he didn’t hear the hope in my voice. I didn’t know if tonight was a one night stand or if he wanted to pursue things further, but I wanted to leave the option open for him. The possessiveness he displayed tonight told me one thing, but dirty talk tended to get carried away and I’m never one to make assumptions. I felt anxiety coarse through me then, awaiting the impending rejection. 

I turned on the water in the shower, letting it warm up before getting in. Before it even had time to steam up FP joined me in the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame with a flirty grin on his face, admiring my nude form openly. 

“So what do you like for breakfast? Cause I’m not leaving, sweetheart,” FP took a step forward, pulling me into a rough kiss, “I told you, you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading my fic! Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
